The Great Legend
by AranelYavana
Summary: Ethel is an adopted girl who lives in a family that stopped loving her. The only things that were left from her real parents were a necklace with her given name and a book locked but with no key. Sorry I suck at making summaries.


DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi GEnbu Kaiden belongs to Yuu Watase, Ethel and any other original characters belong to me. Thanks for reading

You would think that our main female character would be walking in a rainy night in a dark alley when everything happened, but that was not true, due to the fact that our main female character was scared of walking through dark alleys at night. So, let's start from the very beginning, so you know how she is.

Her name is Ethel, short from Ethelred (noble strength from Old English). Yeah, I know what kind of name is that? But , anyways, this is my story, even though I'm writing it in 3º person, so let's keep moving. She is tall for a girl (5' 11"=178cm), she doesn't have a model body, you know the perfect body, she was not fat and neither skinny, she was sin the middle with the curves in their right place and more than the average bust, but not exaggeratedly. She had short, by short is neck length , curly brown hair, that she obviously didn't like. Her eyes were big and hazel. Concerning her family, she did not have a happy family, that is, she was adopted and her step sister made a nightmare of her life; her step parents don't help much because they don't show any kind of feeling or affection towards her. Well, you might be asking again why did they adopt her? Well, at first they loved her because they thought that the mother couldn't have any child for herself, but then again she got pregnant one night and Rose appeared in their lives. Since that moment they started treating Ethel as if she was not that loved child that they loved for 5 years. If we remember about her name, we know that her stepparents didn't gave it to her, in fact she appeared in the middle of the night at the door of the orphanage with a silver medal with her name and then an strange book with a lock, but with no key.

Anyways, let's talk about her personality, again the reader would think that she is a taciturn person who scares people, well, she is not like that exactly. She is shy, doesn't rely much on people, but once you got her to rely on you got a loyal friend on your side. Moreover, she is caring, generous, nice and likes to help. However, she is sarcastic, has a bad temper when angry that it can even be scary with just one look, she has really low self-esteem about herself and the most important thing she is afraid of letting people see her feeling, that s she doesn't let people see her feeling, she doesn't hug people even though she likes being hugged or hugging, it is all because of the lack of affection and her really low self-esteem. Furthermore, that might be the reason why when you first meet her you would think that she is a cold person who doesn't like meeting people or have friends, but when someone has the courage to get near her and star talking she would greet that person with a smile and a polite greeting in return.

Going back to the dark night where everything started, she was walking down a street crowded with people when suddenly the lights started flicking making some girls scream, but not Ethel who was scared but didn't let others know about , as usual. She continued walking towards her house after a long day at work in the restaurant where she worked 3 days a week and the other 2 she worked in a vet helping there in whatever she could.. She arrived home and was welcomed by the silent treatment of her parents who were watching Tv and didn't even looked at her when the door opened, and when she went up to her room , in her way there she heard the usual insults from her perfect sister.

If we have to describe her sister we should think of Megan Fox, yes, she is exactly like her,the eyes, the hair , the body, everything. Her personality is clearly different form the actress' she is mean , double faced, well those are the words that descrieb her. She loves insulting Ethel and making her life a nightmare, by taking everything from her form things to some of her friends or crushes.

Continuing with the story, Ethel arrived to her room and put her things on a chair near her window except for her bag , then she laid down on the bed and took her shoes off. After being lying for 5 minutes in the bed without doing anything, she sat down and grabbed the bag. That bag was full of important things for her that she always took with her wherever she went in fear that Rose would throw them away or even burn them. Some of the objects were:

-some of her favourite books

-her favourite clothes (2 jeans, trainers, 2 T-shirts that were a present from her best friend Lucy, a hoodie that was present from one of her crushes Dean who died in a car accident, another hoodie that she likes a lot, her fave sock)

-and the most important thing to her: the book that was with her when she was abandoned. The book with no key to be read

She took that book and unconsciously grabbed her necklace with her name and looked at it. As if magic the book opened making her say that that was strange. However, she read the first page of the book:

_The Great Legend_

She kept passing pages and after 2 blank pages she found a paragraph:

_This legend might be believed by some and hated by others, but it is the legend of the end of war and misery. This is the legend of the great Goddess that would reign over the four gods of the universe. It is told that in times of grieve and war that goddess would come and stop that world with her magic. However, the whereabouts of the goddess are unknown to men and gods. _


End file.
